Regrets
by Fleur06
Summary: A Kerry and Lawson story


Regrets

Walking into the pub, he knew he should go home, walking up to the bar, ordering a beer, it isn't long before the glass is finished, getting another one he sits at the bar. How did it end up like this. The fighting, arguments, they had been together for over 2 years now, hard, but did he still love her and still want to be with her, that was the question. Their relationship didn't even start out easy, the secret meeting, hoping no one would bump into them, not wanting HQ to find out, they knew eventually they would have to come clean, and as it happened, it did. Smiling to himself he still remembers that day, his arm wrapped around her waist, walking along the beach at ST Kilda, and out to the end of the jetty, sitting there eating fish and chips watching the lights of the city. Pulling her towards him, as their lips met, lost in the kiss, until that voice, he would recognise it anywhere, Stella, of all people to catch them together it was Stella. He should of known even bribing or threatening her wouldn't keep her quiet, her squeals probably heard back at TR "I knew it, Lawson, you and Kerry, OMG, wait until the others find out." Even death glares and more from Kerry wasn't enough, sure enough, by the time they walked into base on Monday everyone knew. Was it just over a year ago that happened, amazing they had kept it quiet for a year.

Looking up from his thoughts, he sees someone sitting next to him, smiling, she looked vaguely familiar, but he didn't normally have one night stands or anything. Turning to face him "want a drink" smiling at her "yeah why not?" Walking over to a table, he is drawn towards her, following her he sits down. "Hi my name is Christie?" "Lawson" he replies. The conversation flows easily. Ignoring the texts and his phone ringing, he knows who it will be and a pang of guilt washes over him, she only cares and loves for him. After a while there is no more texts, that is Kerry for you, not one to continue to pester him. Having a few more beers, they both get up.

Waking up the next morning, his head feels like a truck has run over it, glancing at his watch "oh shit, why didn't Kerry wake him up, he's going to be late to work." Rolling he finds her lips, opening his eyes, "that's not Kerry's kissing" Sitting up in bed he looks around, where is he, this isn't his room or Kerry's. Looking down at the body next to him, memories of the night before come back. Putting his head on his hands, "Oh shit shit" what has he done to Kerry. Getting dressed quickly, he calls for a taxi, hanging up, where on earth is he, walking outside, he looks around. Realising where he is, he starts running to work, forget the taxi, he needs to clear his head, needs to do a lot more than that.

Walking into TR, he quickly goes to the shower, lathering himself with soap, can he rub away the memories the smell of, what was her name, he cant even remember that. Getting changed, he feels slightly better, if he can get out without seeing Kerry that would be even better. Seeing the team there, it isn't long before they are on the road, a sigh of relief that Kerry's car isn't in yet, no idea what he is going to say to her

Walking into TR later that afternoon, she looks around, is this the right place, looking at the piece of paper in her hand, after all this time, this could be it. Taking a deep breath she walks inside, looking around.

Hearing a noise Leon, gets up from his desk, walking down he finds someone walking around "can I help you?" Nodding "I hope so, I was told this was the place Kerry Vincent works." Walking back in "Kerry, someone here to see you"

Getting off her seat, glad for the distraction, "Inspector Kerry Vincent?" Looking up, she has waited all her life for this ever since her adoptive parents told her. "Im Chrisite. I believe im your daughter" Looking at her, she wondered if this day would of come, she never made an effort to look for her. Seeing Leon's surprised look, she turns away facing Christie "How did you find me?" "My parents, never hid anything from me and helped me." Christie replied. Trying to regain some composure, she turns to Christie handing her a card "do you want to meet for dinner, here is my address" Nodding "See you then?" Christie replies walking out of TR. Walking back to her desk, she opens it up, staring at the picture of the newborn baby, how old would she be now, 30. she was only a child herself, pregnant at 13, she was only just 14 when she was born, she knew and having James only proved it, she wasn't fit to raise a child. Walking out of her office, she sees Leon looking at her "do you want me to check to find out who she is?" Shaking her head "she is my daughter" Seeing Leons surprised look again "I had her when I was 14, and gave her up for adoption"

Seeing TR arrive back, as she was getting into her car, she looked up to see Lawson's face, turning away, she didn't want to face him, didn't want the night to be ruined, or more importantly the whole team to find out about their problems. Putting the key in the ignition, she starts the car, about to reverse out, she looks up as a knock at the window. Winding it down a fraction, she waits for Lawson to speak.

Seeing Kerry get in her car, and the look she just gave him, no words between them all day, other than when needed with work, no phone call nothing. The need to hold her and kiss her was great, the guilt there, but just seeing the hurt she was trying to disguise was all he needed.

This was harder than he thought, he knew it would be hard "can you wind the window down further?" Those blue eyes were just going right through him, no hint of emotion anymore nothing. "I'm sorry Kerry, I should of called" before leaning in the window, trying to reach her lips, which was out of his reach. "are you going to be home tonight" the question simple and direct. Nodding "yeah" "There is someone I want you to meet, who is coming over tonight" before pulling out of TR

Driving home, a million thoughts go through her mind, her daughter has come to find her, she never thought that day would come, she had tried to forget her. Her thoughts drift back to Lawson, is the relationship worth saving, can it be saved. The traffic slow, she bangs her hand on the steering wheel. "damm Lawson, why couldn't it be easy, why did she love him so much"

Cooking a simple meal for dinner, as tempting as it was to get takeaway she wants it to be special. Hearing the front door open a short while later she sees Lawson come in looking up at him what is she to say to him, what does she want to say feeling his arms wrapped around her waist, he tries to draw her close to him, pushing the hair away from her ear, he starts to nibble it. Feeling her stiff in his arms she pulls away "I don't have time for this, we could of done this last night" Walking back to the stove she turns to him "we need to talk later"

Hearing the doorbell a short time later, she goes and answers, it nerves passing through her, opening it up, there is she, opening the door "come in". Following Kerry into her house, Christie looks around, it is a nice house, small, but homely. Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, she turns smiling at Lawson, "Lawson this is my daughter Christie" wondering if he heard right he looks at Kerry, before turning to Christie, the shock he just heard of Kerry having a daughter was now out numbered by the fact, that out of all women he had to sleep with it was her.

Turning to Chrisite, "Christie this is Lawson?" before she can continue "yeah we have met before?" Seeing the shocked look on Lawson's face and the one of Christies of surprise, she wondered how they knew each other. "How do you two know each other, How do you know my partner and how do you Christie?"


End file.
